The process and device of the present invention was developed and designed for the treatment and disinfection of sewage. However, it is also applicable for the treatment and disinfection of other biologically contaminated waste, such as food processing wastewater, etc. without the addition of chemicals or the use of reverse osmosis. This process and device reduces BOD loading, suspended solids to acceptable levels and kills bacteria, viruses, fungi and parasites in a continuous flow-through process. It requires only the minimum of manpower and can be designed to treat any size flow volume.
The elimination of commonly used chemicals, such as chlorine, is important since such chemicals also pose an environmental hazard.